Dreuzeljeans en een Reuzenrad
by Avana65
Summary: ‘Hij, een Malfidus, bevindt zich op een Dreuzelkermis. In Dreuzelkleding! Met Harry Potter nota bene! Zelfs Zwamdrift had niet zulke nonsens kunnen voorspellen.’ Draco’s bezoek aan zijn tante verloopt heel anders dan hij verwacht had. SLASH Humor & fluff


**A/N:** Mocht je denken, die titel komt me bekend voor; dat kan kloppen xD  
Een gedeelte van dit verhaal heb ik gebruikt voor een challenge op FFF. Daarna heb ik het echter flink herschreven en het verhaal uitgebreid zoals ik het oorspronkelijk in gedachten had. Een heleboel extra H/D spanning, Teddy cuteness en humor dus xD

**Titel:** Dreuzeljeans en een Reuzenrad**  
Auteur:** Avana**  
Rating:** T (13+)**  
Personages:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfidus, Teddy Lupos, Andromeda Tops**  
Waarschuwingen:** H/D SLASH. Post DH. Humor & fluffyness xD**  
Disclaimer:** Ja, ik weet het, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend en wat leuke dingen voor ze bedacht. Dat zal ik nog wel eens vaker doen. ^^**  
Korte inhoud/omschrijving:** _'Hij, een Malfidus, bevindt zich op een Dreuzelkermis. In Dreuzelkleding! Met Harry Potter nota bene! Zelfs Zwamdrift had niet zulke nonsens kunnen voorspellen.'_ Draco's bezoek aan zijn tante en achterneefje verloopt heel anders dan hij verwacht had.

**Brent Maenen, Laura en Yannick** bedankt voor de aansporing en opbouwende kritiek en **Helen** voor de geweldige banner! http://img4(dot)imageshack(dot)us(slash)img4(slash)2389(slash)bannerdreuzeljeanseneen(dot)png, de (dot) en (slash) vervangen door het juiste teken als je hem wilt bekijken.

**Dreuzeljeans en een Reuzenrad**

"Harry, Harry, je bent er!"  
Harry vangt de kleine wervelwind in zijn armen en tilt hem met een zwaai omhoog. Teddy giechelt en vraagt ademloos: "Gaan we echt?"  
"Natuurlijk, dat heb ik toch beloofd," antwoordt Harry voor hij de jongen neerzet en door zijn grasgroene haren woelt. Hij laat zich aan de hand meetrekken door de keuken naar de gezellige woonkamer van Andromeda. Bij het zien van de onverwachte gast blijft hij echter stokstijf in de deuropening staan.  
"Malfidus! Wat doe jij hier?" vraagt Harry scherp. Het zien van de Zwadderaar in het huis van zijn peetkind is enigszins onwerkelijk.  
"Potter," groet de blonde man met een korte knik. "Ik wist niet dat ik Harry Potter, Redder van de Toverwereld, op de hoogte moest brengen als ik een bezoek aan mijn tante en achterneef wilde brengen.  
"Harry, Draco," zegt Andromeda hoofdschuddend met een blik op Teddy die met grote ogen van de één naar de ander kijkt. Harry volgt haar blik en glimlacht geruststellend naar de jongen.  
Malfidus negerend, vraagt hij: "Ben je er klaar voor, maatje?"  
Maar Draco Malfidus heeft zich nog nooit laten negeren en is dat ook nu duidelijk niet van plan.  
"Waar gaan jullie naartoe, Teddy?" vraagt hij.  
Teddy draait zich om en rent enthousiast terug. Hij klautert naast Malfidus op de bank.  
"We gaan naar de ker … kre … kremis, Draco! Met een spookhuis en botsautootjes en zoete spinnen en een wiel met bakjes om in te zitten dat nog hoger is dan ons huis."  
Hij houdt zijn armen zo wijd mogelijk ter illustratie en giechelt als hij uit balans raakt en tegen Malfidus aan valt.  
Harry knippert met zijn ogen; Draco Malfidus, zittend op de bank in het huis van de vrouw die zijn familie verstoten heeft, met een vierjarig jongetje op schoot, is een zeer ongewoon gezicht.  
Malfidus kijkt Andromeda met een vragende uitdrukking aan.  
"Een kermis bedoelt hij. De Dreuzelkermis in London. Een jaarlijks feest met allerlei vermakelijkheden en kraampjes en attracties," legt ze uit.  
Malfidus kijkt verward en Harry grijnst een beetje superieur.  
"Ted ging er vroeger als kind met zijn ouders heen en wij zijn er met Nymphadora ook regelmatig naartoe geweest," vervolgt Andromeda. "Ik dacht dat het ook leuk voor Teddy zou zijn dus heb ik gevraagd of Harry met hem wilde gaan."  
Malfidus' gezicht betrekt een fractie van een seconde en Harry vraagt zich af of hij zich gepasseerd voelt. Onzin, denkt hij, alsof een Malfidus naar iets alledaags als een kermis zou willen.  
Andromeda heeft de uitdrukking blijkbaar ook gezien want het volgende moment vraagt ze tot Harry's verbijstering: "Waarom ga je niet mee, Draco? Teddy heeft je al zo lang niet gezien."  
Eén moment kijkt Malfidus net zo geschokt als Harry zich voelt, dan wordt zijn gezichtsuitdrukking weer neutraal.  
"Maar … maar …, " sputtert Harry tegen. Zijn protest wordt overstemd door Teddy die uitgelaten op en neer wipt op Malfidus' knieën en hem met zijn grote blauwe ogen smekend aankijkt.  
"Alsjeblieft, Draco, ga je mee? Dan kun jij ook in dat wiel zitten en zoete spinnen eten? En het spookhuis is vast niet zo eng als jij erbij bent."  
Duidelijk hoorbaar fluistert hij: "Harry zei dat hij het ook een beetje eng vindt."  
Harry voelt dat hij een kleur krijgt als Malfidus hem spottend aankijkt over de verwarde groene haren. Andromeda kijkt geamuseerd toe.  
"Ik denk niet dat het een goed idee is dat ik meega, Teddy," begint Malfidus en Harry ziet het gezicht van het jongetje betrekken. Hoewel hij zijn peetkind niet graag teleurstelt, besluit hij tussenbeide te komen voor die grote ogen Malfidus kunnen vermurwen. Merlijn weet dat het de jeugdige Transformagiër bij Harry ook vaak genoeg gelukt is.  
"Hij kan niet mee, maatje! Het is toch voor Dreuzels en hij heeft geen Dreuzelkleren en Dreuzelgeld."  
Hij wijst naar het formele tovenaarsgewaad dat Malfidus draagt en kijkt de andere man triomfantelijk aan. Voor Malfidus echter kan reageren, zegt Andromeda opgewekt: "Dat is geen probleem hoor. Ik heb boven nog wel wat kleren liggen. Als ze te groot zijn, maak ik ze wel passend."  
Malfidus kijkt alsof hij een geschenkverpakking Flubberwormen openmaakt en Harry staart hem strak aan alsof hij hem met zijn blik kan dwingen te weigeren.  
Maar Malfidus kan blijkbaar nog steeds net zo slecht tegen een uitdaging als tegen genegeerd worden.  
"Dan is er geen probleem, nietwaar," grijnst hij irritant. "Ik zal wel meegaan, Potter. Tenslotte kunnen we niet hebben dat de Redder van de Toverwereld bang is voor een paar spoken."  
Teddy uit een vreugdekreet maar Harry kijkt Malfidus nijdig aan._  
Wat denkt hij te bereiken? Merlijns baard! Moet ik nu echt een hele middag met Malfidus op stap?  
_Teddy springt opgewonden van de bank en begint tegen Harry te kletsen over alles wat hij wil zien en doen en Malfidus volgt zijn tante de trap op._  
Zijn tante. Stom dat ik me nooit echt gerealiseerd heb dat Malfidus familie is van Teddy. Maar wie had er kunnen vermoeden dat ze contact zouden hebben.  
_Afwezig reageert Harry op het jongetje naast hem en strijkt door zijn nu zeegroene haar.

Draco moet zich bedwingen om niet op de traptreden te stampen als hij Andromeda naar boven volgt._  
Die verdraaide Potter! Ziet nog steeds kans om alles voor mij te verpesten.  
_In plaats dat hij een paar uurtjes met zijn tante en achterneefje doorbrengt, moet hij met Potter naar een Dreuzel-ding.  
Blijkbaar is zijn frustratie toch hoorbaar want zijn tante kijkt vragend achterom. In de schemer van de trapportiek lijkt ze opeens veel meer op Bellatrix dan op zijn eigen moeder en van Bellatrix maken zijn gedachten plotseling de sprong naar Potters onvrijwillige bezoek aan zijn ouderlijk huis met de Wezel en het Modd - Griffel.  
Hij glimlacht neutraal en ze loopt verder naar boven._  
In welke Duivelsstrik ben ik nu in Salazars naam weer beland? Dreuzelkleding!  
_Draco sneert tegen de rug van Andromeda terwijl hij haar de trap op volgt.  
Hij vindt het nog steeds verbazingwekkend dat zijn moeder, na haar oudste zus ook het verleden heeft begraven en het heeft bijgelegd met Andromeda.  
Maar leed verbindt mensen blijkbaar. Zijn moeder, die zich na de _Val van Voldemort_ verloren voelde, heeft zich helemaal geworpen op het troosten van haar jongste zus en diens kleinkind. Het kind van een halfbloed en een weerwolf! En niet alleen dat; ze vond het ook nog eens nodig om Draco ongewild bij dat proces te betrekken.  
Draco's mondhoeken vertrekken in een sardonische grijns terwijl hij de laatste treden neemt. Het feit dat hij inderdaad "babysit voor de welp" zoals de Heer van het Duister spotte, voelt als een triomfantelijk laatste gebaar naar Hij Die Nog Steeds Niet Genoemd Mag Worden.  
Andromeda verdwijnt in één van de slaapkamers en Draco blijft aarzelend in de gang staan. Hij hoopt dat ze tenminste wat kleding met klasse heeft. Zo'n nette pantalon en een overhemd waarin hij sommige Dreuzels wel eens gezien heeft. Zolang het in Salazars naam maar niet iets roods is.  
Als ze hem de kamer binnenroept en tevreden twee kledingstukken omhoog houdt, deinst hij ontsteld een paar stappen terug.  
Het is niets roods. Maar dat is dan ook het enige positieve dat hij kan bedenken.  
In haar linkerhand houdt Andromeda een shirt omhoog in de kleur van de meest Onvergeeflijke Vloek. Hoewel de kleur niet slecht is voor een Zwadderaar, heeft hij nog nooit zoiets gedragen – te middenklas voor een Malfidus. Maar dat is nog niet het ergste; in haar andere hand heeft zijn tante een broek vast van één of ander stug materiaal dat ooit blauw moet zijn geweest maar nu totaal verbleekt is. Tot bijna wit op zeer strategische plaatsen, ontdekt hij.  
Vol afschuw staart hij naar de kledingstukken tot Andromeda ze hem toesteekt en met een geamuseerde klank in haar stem zegt: 'Vooruit, probeer maar. Ze bijten niet.' Ze loopt naar de deur en voegt eraan toe: 'Roep maar even als ik iets passend moet maken.'  
Ze sluit de deur achter zich en hij hoort haar voetstappen langzaam wegsterven als ze de trap afloopt. Zuchtend gooit hij de kledingstukken over een stoel en begint zich uit te kleden. _Potter zal het niet winnen!  
_  
Als Malfidus eindelijk de trap af komt lopen, valt Harry's mond bijna open en zijn eerste gedachte is dat Andromeda vroeger vast een P.U.I.S.T. voor Gedaanteverwisseling heeft gehaald. De vale jeans en het groene T-shirt sluiten als een handschoen om de voormalig Zoeker heen. _Een zeer krappe handschoen._  
De tweede gedachte is dat die kleren hem erg bekend voorkomen. Hij kijkt naar Andromeda die hem ongemerkt een knipoog geeft.  
Er kruipt een glimlach om zijn mondhoeken. De ironie ontgaat hem niet; Draco Malfidus in de Dreuzelkleren van zijn schoolrivaal Harry Potter.  
Malfidus kijkt hem met samengeknepen ogen aan. Hij probeert duidelijk zijn ongemak te verbergen als hij met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw vraagt: "Bevalt het je, Potter?"  
Harry negeert hem en volgt Andromeda naar de keuken waar ze hem wat spullen voor Teddy geeft. Hij stopt alles in zijn rugzak, hangt hem om zijn schouders, pakt de hand van zijn op en neer springende peetkind en vraagt koeltjes: "Kunnen we eindelijk gaan, voor de middag voorbij is?"  
"En hoe had je gedacht er heen te gaan, Potter?" reageert Malfidus lijzig.  
"Met een Viavia." Harry haalt een oude kam waarvan de helft van de tanden afgebroken is uit zijn zak.  
"Een Viavia? Privileges voor onze Held?" reageert Malfidus sarcastisch.  
"Teddy wordt altijd wat misselijk van het samen Verdwijnselen dus dit leek me prettiger voor hem," antwoordt Harry kalm.  
Met voldoening ziet hij even een beschaamde blik over Malfidus' gezicht glijden. Zo kort dat hij bijna zou denken dat hij het zich verbeeld heeft. Een tel later is de bekende sneer weer zichtbaar als Malfidus spot: "Als je die kam al die jaren gebruikt hebt, is het geen wonder dat je haar op een vogelnest lijkt."  
"Jongens!" vermaant Andromeda. Beiden kijken om en zien dat Teddy weer met grote ogen van de één naar de ander kijkt alsof hij een Zwerkbalwedstrijd volgt. Hij fronst een beetje en heeft een verwarde uitdrukking op zijn gezichtje.  
Harry zucht. _Verdorie! Zo wordt het niets.  
_"Wapenstilstand, Malfidus? Voor vandaag in ieder geval?"

Draco kijkt naar Teddy terwijl hij het voorstel overweegt. Hoewel hij het uiteraard alleen al uit principe niet met Potter eens wil zijn, is de vragende blik in Teddy's ogen genoeg om de Griffoendor toe te knikken.  
'Oké, Potter' zegt hij kort.  
Teddy's gezichtje klaart gelijk op en hij trekt zijn hand uit die van zijn peetvader en steekt zijn armen in de lucht naar Draco die hem trots optilt.  
"Misschien is het ook minder verwarrend voor Teddy als jullie elkaar bij de voornaam aanspreken," adviseert Andromeda listig. Ze kijken elkaar even ontzet aan maar stemmen onder haar doordringende blik schoorvoetend toe.

In een draaikolk van kleuren en gierende wind – Teddy's armen en beentjes stevig om Draco heen gewikkeld – arriveert het drietal in een doodlopend, verlaten steegje vlakbij het grote kermisterrein.  
Een magere kat met zwarte en witte tijgerstrepen springt luid miauwend uit een vuilnisbak en schiet het steegje uit.  
"Een poes!" roept Teddy en Draco grijpt hem bij zijn hand voor hij achter dat vieze mormel aan kan gaan.  
Met opgetrokken neus kijkt hij om zich heen.  
"Geen wonder dat je nog steeds alleen bent, als je je afspraakjes naar dit soort plaatsen meeneemt."  
Potter besluit alweer om hem te negeren en loopt richting de uitgang van het steegje. Hij kijkt over zijn schouder en roept goedgehumeurd: "Blijkbaar werken die chique restaurants waar jij heen gaat ook niet geweldig, Draco. Hoe lang ben jij alweer vrijgezel?"  
Draco kijkt hem even vreemd aan bij het horen van zijn naam en volgt de Griffoendor dan met lange passen het steegje uit. De jeans schuurt bij elke stap langs zijn huid en hij hoopt maar dat de versleten stof het niet begeeft.

Als ze op het kermisterrein arriveren staan ze alle drie wat overweldigd om zich heen te kijken, al kan Teddy zijn ongeduld amper bedwingen.  
"Wat gaan we eerst doen? Waar is het Spookhuis? Krijg ik ook zo'n zoete spin?"  
Harry lacht en zelfs Draco kijkt geamuseerd.  
"Weet je wat, maatje? Als we nu eens gewoon gaan rondlopen en kijken wat we tegenkomen? Ik wed dat we die spinnen dan vanzelf tegenkomen?" Harry kijkt vragend naar Draco. "Mee eens?"  
"Waarom niet," antwoordt Draco lijzig, "laten we ons als echte Griffoendors in de massa storten. Gaan we ten onder, dan gaan we ten onder."  
Hij maakt een gebaar alsof hij een zwaard trekt en prikt Teddy in zijn buik, zodat de jongen begint te schateren.  
"Goh Draco, noemde je jezelf nu een echte Griffoendor?" spot Harry.  
"Nog niet voor mijn laatste Knoet."  
"Ik heb wel een Knoet, Draco. Gekregen van oma voor mijn spaarpot, maar jij mag hem best hebben hoor."  
Teddy kijkt verward als Harry in lachen uitbarst en zijn haar krijgt dezelfde rozerode kleur als zijn wangen.  
"Geld aftroggelen van kinderen om toch maar een Griffoendor te mogen zijn. Wat sluw."  
Draco heft quasihooghartig zijn kin op en zegt op luide fluistertoon tegen Teddy: "Laat Po – Harry maar praten. Hij weet niet eens dat groen de hipste kleur is."  
De jongen kijkt naar Harry die hem toelacht en zijn haar verandert in dezelfde kleur als Draco's T-shirt.  
"Hé," roept Harry, "twee tegen één is niet eerlijk. Ik weet niet of ik dan wel genoeg Dreuzelgeld heb voor meer dan één suikerspin hoor."  
Teddy kijkt hem ongerust aan en een tel later zijn de uiteinden van zijn haar weer rood.  
"Oh kijk," zegt Harry plagend en hij steekt zijn hand in zijn broekzak, "ik geloof dat ik hier nog wat extra geld vind." Teddy lacht opgelucht.  
"Maar misschien is het wel verstandiger dat je deze opzet,' zegt Harry en hij haalt een pet tevoorschijn uit zijn rugzak en plant deze met de klep naar achteren op Teddy's hoofd zodat de meeste haren bedekt zijn.**  
**  
Ondertussen zijn ze langzaam doorgelopen en hoewel het overdag nooit zo druk schijnt te zijn, lopen er toch al aardig wat mensen kriskras langs hen heen. Draco gaat naast Teddy lopen en pakt zijn handje beet. Harry doet hetzelfde en ze werpen elkaar een snelle blik toe voor ze ongemakkelijk wegkijken.  
Links en rechts staan allemaal kramen en tenten die helemaal uitpuilen met speelgoed en knuffels die hoog opgestapeld tegen de achterwand staan en ook het hele plafond bedekken. De mannen en vrouwen in de kramen roepen uitnodigende kreten.  
Opeens staat Teddy stil. Hij trekt zijn handen los uit die van Harry en Draco en kijkt met grote, blauwe ogen verlangend omhoog. Harry en Draco volgen zijn blik en zien een stuk of tien identieke pluizige wolven hangen, allemaal met een andere kleur vacht.  
Draco kijkt naar de jongen en vraagt: "Vind je die mooi?"  
Teddy knikt heftig en begint: "Mijn papa …"  
Als hij abrupt stopt, legt Harry even zijn hand op de smalle schouder van zijn peetzoon. Verwoed knippert hij met zijn ogen.  
Hij kijkt niet naar Draco en is dan ook aangenaam verrast als hij hem rustig tegen Teddy hoort zeggen: "Zullen we kijken hoe we er één kunnen krijgen?"  
Teddy's ogen lichten op en hij rent op de kraam af. Harry en Draco volgen hem, beiden vastbesloten om zo'n knuffel voor het kind te pakken te krijgen.  
Harry is de eerste die genoeg punten bij elkaar geschoten heeft voor de felbegeerde knuffel. Terwijl Teddy met een ernstig gezichtje een keus maakt tussen de verschillende wolven, wisselt Draco zijn punten in voor een pluizig, zwart hondje. Harry kijkt hem verrast aan maar Draco schokschoudert en ontwijkt zijn blik door Teddy het hondje in zijn handen te drukken.  
"En hoe gaan ze heten?" vraagt hij.  
Teddy klemt beide knuffels opgetogen tegen zijn borst. Zonder nadenken antwoordt hij: "Remi en Siri!"  
Harry's ogen prikken plotseling. Vast van de lucht hier op de kermis, denkt hij. Hoewel de anderen er vreemd genoeg geen last van lijken te hebben. Maar dat komt natuurlijk omdat zijn ogen gevoeliger zijn achter zijn bril.  
Draco staart naar hem met een ondoorgrondelijke uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Als Harry hem vragend aankijkt, schudt hij zijn hoofd en pakt Teddy bij de hand. Verward volgt Harry hen het kermisterrein op.

Een aantal kramen en evenveel knuffelbeesten verder ontdekt Teddy een stuk of acht ezels die op een rij aan een lang hek vastgebonden staan.  
"Waar is dat voor?" roept hij.  
Voor een hokje aan het begin van de rij zit een man van een jaar of vijftig die opstaat als hij hen ziet naderen. Het einde van zijn voorhoofd is niet meer zichtbaar en hij heeft de rest van zijn schouderlange vaalwitte haar vastgebonden met een stuk rafelig touw. Bretels omlijsten een buik als een volle maan die gehuld is in een roodwit geruit overhemd en zijn kaken malen driftig op en neer.  
Hij grijnst naar Teddy en ze worden getrakteerd op een verzameling blinkende gouden tanden met sliertjes pruimtabak ertussen.  
"Ritje maken, makker?" vraagt hij met een zware schorre stem.  
Harry kijkt opzij en ziet de tweestrijd op het gezicht van zijn peetzoon.  
"D-daarop?" klinkt het aarzelend.  
"Waarop dacht je dan? De tijd dat ik met kleine kinderen op mijn rug kon rond galopperen is allang voorbij." De man lacht bulderend om zijn eigen grap tot hij de staalgrijze blik van Draco ontmoet.  
"Eén ritje! Op het rustigste dier dat je hebt!"  
Harry heeft bijna bewondering voor de haast bevelende klank in Draco's stem. Als iemand zich hier niet op zijn plaats zou moeten voelen dan zou het Draco Malfidus moeten zijn. Maar in plaats daarvan gedraagt hij zich alsof hij thuis een stoeterij heeft. Misschien is dat ook wel zo, peinst Harry, tenslotte heeft hij destijds niet veel meer van Villa Malfidus kunnen zien dan de pauwen.  
De man stopt de munten die Harry hem geeft in zijn broekzak, gaat hen voor naar een rustig voor zich uit starende ezel en bukt zich om Teddy op te tillen.  
Met grote ogen doet Teddy een stap achteruit en pakt Harry´s hand stevig beet.  
"Ik zet je erop," verzekert Harry hem en hij kijkt verontschuldigend naar de man voor hij Teddy met een zwaai op de rug van de ezel zet.  
Hij grinnikt inwendig als Draco een argwanende blik op de ezel werpt, die nog steeds vastgeroest op dezelfde plek staat, en zich naar de andere kant van het dier haast.  
De man spuugt een klodder pruimtabak tussen de poten van de ezel en pakt de leidsels. De ezel begint kalm te lopen met Harry en Draco ieder aan een kant van Teddy, die zich steeds meer op zijn gemak lijkt te voelen.  
Ze lopen een paar honderd meter langs de rand van het kermisterrein terwijl ze hun best doen om niet in de uitwerpselen te trappen die de vorige ritjes hadden opgeleverd. Harry zou lachen om Draco's verontwaardigde gezicht als hij zelf niet zo hard bezig was om de plakkaten te ontwijken.  
Onverwachts draait de man honderdtachtig graden om en de ezel volgt zijn voorbeeld. Teddy, die daar niet op berekend is en net over zijn schouder naar het reuzenrad aan het kijken is, begint enigszins scheef te zakken. Harry en Draco proberen op hetzelfde moment Teddy weer recht op het dier te zetten met het gevolg dat hun vingers een moment verstrengeld raken. Zo abrupt alsof ze per ongeluk het Monsterboek openen, trekken ze allebei hun hand terug.  
Teddy is druk aan het kletsen, maar Harry is afwezig en hij reageert enkel af en toe met een vaag gemompel. Aan de andere kant van de ezel blijft het de rest van het ritje verdacht stil.

Met z'n drieën lopen ze over het steeds drukker wordende terrein. Teddy geniet met volle teugen en Harry moet toegeven dat de middag een stuk beter verloopt dan hij verwachtte toen Andromeda Draco voor het blok zette. _Draco._ Het gedrag van de Zwadderaar stelt hem voor een raadsel. Zoals hij relaxt op de bank bij zijn tante zat. En zijn ontspannen en vriendelijke houding naar Teddy; Harry heeft nooit vermoed dat de Zwadderaar affiniteit met kinderen heeft. Maar misschien is Teddy een uitzondering.  
Het meest verwarrende is echter de manier waarop Draco met Harry zelf omgaat. Het gebrek aan beledigingen is natuurlijk te verklaren door de aanwezigheid van Teddy en de door Harry voorgestelde wapenstilstand. Maar waarom kijkt Draco hem af en toe zo … zo vreemd aan. Harry is zo gewend om haat en kilte in de grijze ogen te zien dat iedere andere emotie hem een beetje van zijn stuk brengt. En dan de manier waarop hij 'Harry' zegt. Zo anders dan Potter waarbij hij de P en T's praktisch in Harry's gezicht spuwt. Gek genoeg kost het Harry zelf helemaal niet zoveel moeite om de Zwadderaar bij zijn voornaam te noemen. Misschien doordat hij zich zo anders gedraagt. Veel minder het hatelijke en arrogante evenbeeld van Lucius Malfidus.

De suikerspinnen zijn totaal niet wat Draco er van had verwacht. Hij had iets in gedachten als een onbewegelijke variant van de chocokikker maar dan met een zoetig kleurtje. In plaats daarvan staat hij nu met een soort roze Ukkepulk op een stokje in zijn hand.  
Hij kijkt op als hij Harry hoort lachen. Een diepe, warme lach die zorgt voor rimpels rond die groene ogen en voor een vreemd gevoel in Draco's buik. Waarschijnlijk is hij nog een beetje onpasselijk van de lucht van die ezels, denkt hij. Dan ziet hij pas wat er zo amusant is; Teddy is blijkbaar met zijn hele gezicht in die suikerspin gedoken en heeft nu overal op zijn kin en wangen kleine roze, wattige plukjes zitten.  
Teddy giechelt en het geluid klinkt zo aanstekelijk dat Draco automatisch meelacht.  
Harry pakt een zakdoek uit zijn broekzak en hurkt voor Teddy neer. Ongemerkt doet Draco een paar passen naar voren tot hij opeens neerkijkt op Harry's warrige donkere haar. Enigszins verwonderd schudt hij zijn hoofd; hij voelt zich nog steeds ietwat overrompeld door de situatie waarin hij zich bevindt. Hij, een Malfidus, bevindt zich op een Dreuzelkermis. In Dreuzelkleding! Met Harry Potter nota bene! Zelfs Zwamdrift had niet zulke nonsens kunnen voorspellen.  
Hij kijkt toe hoe Harry het gezicht van Teddy schoonpoetst, zijn hand teder de kin van het jongetje omvattend. Nog voor geen duizend Galjoenen geeft hij toe dat de middag nog niet zo erg verloopt dan hij verwachtte. _Stomme Potter met zijn wapenstilstand_. Zijn ogen dwalen van de onaangetaste suikerspin die hij nog steeds voor zich houdt naar het gebogen hoofd. Zijn haar is een stuk langer dan op de laatste foto's in de Ochtendprofeet, denkt hij afwezig en staart naar de donkere uiteinden die tegen de lichte huid van Harry's nek krullen.  
"Draco? Ga jij je spin niet opeten?" klinkt plotseling het hoge stemmetje van Teddy.  
Hij kijkt op en ziet nog net hoe Harry hem over zijn schouder aankijkt voor hij met typisch Griffoendorische onbeholpenheid zijn evenwicht verliest en tegen Draco aanvalt. Harry's hoofd raakt zijn elleboog en Draco ziet de suikerspin als in slow motion op zijn gezicht af komen.  
Eén moment is het doodstil dan schatert Teddy het uit. Draco kijkt naar Harry die languit voor zijn voeten ligt en hij sneert. Maar Harry lijkt niet onder de indruk van zijn gezichtsuitdrukking. Misschien is het minder effectief met plukken Ukkepulk op je gezicht, denkt Draco lijdzaam. Harry doet een jammerlijke poging om neutraal te kijken maar de glinsterende groene ogen en het trekje om zijn mond geven hem weg.  
"Uh … sorry?"  
Harry steekt zijn hand uit om overeind geholpen te worden. Draco staart verbluft naar die hand en zijn gedachten schieten tien jaar terug in de tijd naar de keer dat Harry zijn hand geweigerd heeft. Hij ziet dat Harry's ogen zich verwijden als hij het blijkbaar ook herinnert. Opgelaten wil Harry overeind krabbelen als Draco langzaam zijn hand uitsteekt en die van Harry grijpt om hem met een ruk overeind te trekken. Schaapachtig glimlachend hervindt Harry zijn evenwicht.  
"Nu moet je Draco ook schoonmaken, oom Harry!"  
Grinnikend kijkt de Griffoendor opzij. Teddy wijst naar Draco's gezicht dat nu bedekt is met roze plukjes.  
"Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt, Teddy! We willen tenslotte niet dat de spoken van hem schrikken in plaats van andersom."  
Voor Draco verontwaardigd kan tegen sputteren – _hij is geen kleuter_ – pakt Harry zijn kin beet en begint met de zakdoek de stukken suikerspin weg te vegen. Draco voelt zijn huid tintelen waar Harry's vingers hem vasthouden. In een poging de overhand terug te krijgen, vraagt hij spottend: "Nog steeds de galante Griffoendor, Harry? Altijd een zakdoek voor eventuele dames in nood?"  
Maar Harry lacht raadselachtig en blijft poetsen. "Enkel voor kleine jongetjes. En grote," zegt hij en tot Draco's verbazing knipoogt hij. _Harry Potter. Knipoogt. Naar hem!_  
Dan laat hij Draco los en propt de zakdoek terug in zijn broekzak voor hij zich omdraait naar Teddy. Draco staart sprakeloos naar Harry. De huid van zijn kin voelt plotseling koud.

Als de suikerspinnen op zijn, lopen ze op het gemakje verder; Teddy weer met zijn handjes in die van Harry en Draco. De zon verwarmt hun ruggen en tekent schaduwen op straat. Harry kijkt naar de twee gedrongen figuren met het kleinere in het midden. _Als je niet beter weet, lijken we net een …_ Hij knippert met zijn ogen en kijkt snel opzij waar zijn blik valt op een bord met de tekst _"De Kop van Jut"_.  
"Hé Draco, durf je je krachten te meten?" vraagt hij een tikkeltje harder dan nodig is. Draco volgt zijn blik naar een man die bijna Hagrids afmetingen heeft en met een enorme hamer zwaait. Hij kijkt Harry met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.  
"Met jou? Altijd!"  
Onder toeziend oog van Harry en begeleid door enthousiast gejuich van Teddy neemt Draco de hamer over van de man.  
Tot Harry's verbazing blijkt Draco een stuk meer kracht te hebben dan hij dacht. Al bij de tweede poging raakt hij de bel. Harry heeft er zelf vier pogingen voor nodig. Hij dankt Merlijn in stilte dat het hem in ieder geval gelukt is.

Naast de Kop van Jut draait een carrousel rond. Vrolijke kinderliedjes klinken uit de luidsprekers en Teddy springt uitgelaten op en neer. "Mag ik? Mag ik?"  
Als de carrousel stopt, loopt Harry naar het loket om een kaartje te kopen. Draco tilt Teddy op het ronde plateau en vraagt waar het jongetje op wil zitten. Teddy hoeft niet lang te denken. Hij slaat het gevleugelde paard en de struisvogels over en twijfelt alleen een moment tussen een politieauto en een brandweerwagen. De mooie roodgelakte wagen met de koperen bel wint het en Draco wil Teddy er net in tillen als een ander jongetje zich langs hen heen wurmt.  
Een greep in zijn kraag en zijn dreigende Malfidus blik zijn voldoende om het kind Doxy-eieren voor zijn goud te laten kiezen. Met een zwaai zet hij Teddy in de brandweerauto. Als hij het plateau afstapt, ziet hij Harry fronsen. "Wat?" vraagt hij onschuldig. Harry schudt zijn hoofd maar zegt niets.  
Na vijf rondjes plukt Harry de jonge Transformagiër uiteindelijk uit een vliegtuig onder de belofte van een ijsje.

Met een hoorntje in hun hand slentert het drietal verder. Het ijs lijkt niet op dat van Fanielje maar smaakt redelijk goed moet Draco toegeven.  
"Italiaans ijs," verklaart Harry en neemt een hap van zijn lichtgroene ijsje. Draco knikt.  
Als Harry naar zijn zakdoek zoekt om de handjes van Teddy schoon te poetsen, voelt Draco de huid rond zijn mond weer tintelen. Extra voorzichtig eet hij de laatste happen van zijn vanille-ijsje op.  
"Ha!" zegt hij spottend bij het zien van de volgende attractie. "Tijd om de 'Redder van de Toverwereld' te beschermen." Harry steekt balorig zijn tong uit en Draco krijgt plotseling trek in pistache-ijs.  
Teddy doet een paar stapjes achteruit en kijkt met grote ogen naar de draak die bovenin het gebouw door een poort naar buiten komt en een brullend geluid maakt. Een rij wagentjes, halfvol met lachende en gillende mensen en kinderen, komt ratelend over de metalen rails tevoorschijn en stopt naast een kleine rij wachtende mensen. Harry bukt en fluistert Teddy iets in zijn oor. De jongen kijkt hem vragend aan en als de Griffoendor knikt, kijkt hij opgelucht naar het spookhuis. Hij pakt de hand van Draco stevig beet en ze sluiten bij de rij aan. Er is nog net plaats in het laatste wagentje. Teddy klautert bij Harry op schoot die zijn armen stevig om zijn peetkind vouwt en Draco probeert plaats te vinden voor zijn benen. Hij is zich opnieuw bewust van de dunne, vale plekken in zijn jeans als zijn bovenbenen die van Harry raken.  
De rij wagentjes begint langzaam te rijden en ze zien één voor één de karretjes voor hen achter een gordijn in het halfdonker verdwijnen.  
Draco wappert met zijn handen voor Harry's gezicht en vraagt met een griezelige stem: "Bang, Potter?" Harry glimlacht bij die bekende vraag en reageert: "Voor jou zeker?"  
Als ze om de bocht een skelet zien bengelen, gilt Harry geestdriftig met Teddy mee al moet het jongetje gelijk lachen omdat het geraamte zo duidelijk nep is.  
"En dat is dan de beruchte heldhaftigheid der Griffoendors." Draco schudt met geveinsde teleurstelling zijn hoofd. Maar Harry lacht uitbundig en maakt er samen met Teddy een sport van wie het hardst kan gillen.  
De karretjes glijden rammelend over de rails omhoog en Draco voelt onverwachts iets kriebelen in zijn nek. Argwanend draait hij zijn hoofd om. Een onschuldig kijkende Harry Potter fluistert tegen Teddy: "Spinnen!"  
Vrolijk stappen ze een minuut later uit het karretje. Teddy is nog zo vol van de ervaring dat hij alles wat hij gezien heeft met grote handgebaren naverteld.

Aan de overkant ziet Harry de botsauto's en hij wijst enthousiast. Het is één van de dingen waar Dirk over vertelde als hij zomers met oom Herman en tante Petunia naar de kermis was geweest en Harry popelt om ook eens in zo'n auto te zitten.  
Teddy kijkt echter een beetje zenuwachtig en verklaart dat hij alleen samen met Harry en Draco in een wagentje wil, net als in het spookhuis.  
Draco lijkt enigszins teleurgesteld en Harry vraagt zich af of de Zwadderaar er ook naar uitkeek om hem eens lekker dwars te zitten en van de baan af te botsen.  
Uiteindelijk proppen ze zich in een wagen, die beduidend kleiner is dan die bij het spookhuis. Harry neemt Teddy op schoot omdat Draco per se wil sturen. De Zwadderaar blijkt al net zo'n duivelskunstenaar achter het stuur als op de bezem. Harry maant hem constant aan om niet zo wild te rijden vanwege Teddy maar Draco beweert dat Teddy het best naar zijn zin heeft. Als om zijn gelijk te bewijzen, roept Teddy op dat moment: "Harder, Draco! Botsen!" En Draco draait triomfantelijk het stuur om zodat ze met een klap tegen de auto van twee krijsende meisjes belanden. Harry vloekt en Teddy gilt geschrokken maar Draco steekt opgetogen zijn vuist in de lucht. Het tegen elkaar aan gedrukt worden bij elke bocht begint Harry flink op zijn zenuwen te werken en hij is opgelucht als Teddy één ritje wel genoeg vindt. Draco kijkt ontgoocheld en het kost Harry weinig overredingskracht vóór Draco opnieuw in de auto stapt.  
"Hup, Draco!" Teddy staat enthousiast aan te moedigen en Harry glimlacht.  
Een in het zwart geklede man met een zwarte gleufhoed en een duur uitziende fotocamera om zijn nek, spreekt hem aan. "Wilt u een aandenken aan deze dag, meneer?" vraagt hij en drukt Harry een bonnetje in zijn hand. "Bij de uitgang kunt u een foto van u ritje ophalen." Hij loopt verder voor Harry kan reageren en Harry stopt het papiertje in zijn broekzak.  
Draco lijkt geen genoeg te kunnen krijgen van de botsauto's. Pas na drie rondjes voegt hij zich bij Harry en Teddy.  
"Je kunt je vast wel een Dreuzelauto met chauffeur veroorloven, Draco!" plaagt Harry hem. Draco reageert quasihooghartig: "Natuurlijk kan ik dat! Maar wat is de lol van een chauffeur in Salazars naam?"

Teddy begint een beetje te sloffen en aangetrokken door allerlei geuren, besluiten ze wat te gaan eten.  
"Laten we poffertjes gaan eten!" stelt Harry voor. Hij tilt Teddy op, zet hem op zijn schouders en begint te lopen. Draco kan niet anders doen dan Harry volgen hoewel hij halfluid moppert over die vreemde naam. "Wie noemt z'n voedsel nu 'poffertjes'? Dat klinkt als iets uit Tovertweelings Topfopshop."  
De Griffoendor stopt bij een eetgelegenheid met de naam 'Polle's Poffertjes' waaruit een enorm zoetige geur komt. Teddy rent verrukt naar een lege tafel op het terras. Een jong meisje met een lange paardenstaart en sproeten komt hun bestelling opnemen. Draco merkt tot zijn ongenoegen dat er weinig keus is op de menukaart. Hij bestelt net als de anderen een portie poffertjes met boter en suiker en een glas limonade.  
De serveerster brengt alvast papieren placemats en bestek en geeft Teddy een beker potloden zodat hij de tekening met kabouters en paddenstoelen in kan kleuren. Al snel zit hij met het puntje van zijn tong tussen zijn tanden te kleuren. Draco kijkt Harry geamuseerd aan en de Griffoendor glimlacht terug.  
De poffertjes worden fanatiek verorberd door Teddy en ook Harry heeft zijn portie in geen tijd op maar Draco denkt met heimwee aan pompoenpasteitjes en schuift zijn bord naar de anderen.  
"Is dat het wiel met de bakjes?" vraagt Teddy. Draco kijkt op en ziet hem met grote ogen wijzen naar een reusachtig rad een eind verder, dat langzaam ronddraait. Vanuit verschillende schuitjes wijzen of zwaaien mensen.

Natuurlijk kunnen Harry en Draco geen van beide nee zeggen. Tegen de tijd dat ze bij het reuzenrad komen, is Teddy moe genoeg om rustig in Draco's armen te blijven zitten terwijl het schuitje langzaam omhoog gaat.  
Het lawaai van de kermis verandert in een zacht geroezemoes naarmate het rad verder omhoog draait. Uit de luidsprekers zijn nog net flarden van een oubollig liedje hoorbaar.

_Vanavond gaan we naar de kermis in de stad._

Teddy zit stilletjes genietend rond te kijken. Af en toe wijst hij iets aan en Harry ziet Draco regelmatig knikken.

_Van de schiettent gaan we naar ´t reuzenrad._

"En? Is het meegevallen, zo'n Dreuzelkermis?" vraagt hij nieuwsgierig aan de blonde man. Draco kijkt hem aan. Zijn mondhoek krult omhoog en hij antwoordt: "Ik moet toegeven dat ik de bekoring van deze attractie wel zie."  
De uitdaging in de grijze ogen in onmiskenbaar.

_Op de kermis daar is altijd wat te doen._

Harry slikt en kijkt gauw naar Teddy die zijn duim in zijn mond heeft gestopt. "En de Dreuzelkleren, zie je daar ook de bekoring wel in?" vraagt hij dan snel. Zijn ogen glijden automatisch over de vale spijkerbroek en hij slikt.

_En boven in het reuzenrad krijg jij een zoen.  
_  
Bij het horen van die laatste regel, trekt Draco speels een wenkbrauw op.  
Harry voelt zijn wangen gloeien. "Vergeet het maar!"  
"Ah, dus toch bang?" tart de Zwadderaar.  
"Nooit!" ontkent Harry. Dan kijkt hij veelbetekenend naar de jeans die Draco aan heeft. "Al heb ik altijd wel geweten dat je in _mijn _broek wilde."  
Draco's vragende ogen worden komisch groot en Harry grijnst bevestigend. Tevreden dat hij het laatste woord heeft, stapt Harry even later uit het schuitje. Draco is stil en kijkt peinzend voor zich uit.

In gedachten volgt Draco het tweetal voor zich. Potter – _Harry!_ – gedraagt zich erg verwarrend, denkt hij. Het ene moment doet hij stuntelig en verlegen, het volgende moment maakt hij plagende en dubbelzinnige opmerkingen. Ongemerkt is de Griffoendor onder zijn huid gekropen. Maar zit hij daar al niet jaren? Wanneer zijn ze zich ooit _niet_ bewust geweest van elkaar? _Stomme Potter!_  
Harry tilt een vermoeide Teddy op en zet hem op zijn schouders. Draco is zich er absoluut niet van bewust hoe het zwarte shirt die schouders en bovenarmen omspant. Totaal niet! _Het idee._  
Het wordt tijd om te vertrekken, denkt hij. Al dit Dreuzelgedoe begint zijn brein aan te tasten. Misprijzend kijkt hij naar Harry's rug.  
Op dat moment gaan ze naar rechts en lopen recht op een volgende attractie af. _De Rups!_ verkondigt een fel knipperend bord. De naam is Draco een raadsel; een rij karretjes rijdt over een golvende rails enkel in cirkels rond. Weinig spannends. Dus als Teddy met smekende ogen vraagt of ze erin gaan en Harry hem vragend aankijkt, haalt hij zijn schouders even op en knikt.  
Terwijl hij Harry en Teddy naar het loket volgt, probeert Draco te ontdekken wat nou het bijzondere is van deze attractie. De wagentjes beginnen inmiddels af te remmen en hij rolt met zijn ogen.  
"Een ritje op een Flubberworm is nog spannender dan deze rups," overdrijft hij.  
Harry grinnikt. "Nog niet genoeg spanning gehad, Draco?"  
De wagentjes komen piepend tot stilstand en Teddy gebaart in welke hij wil zitten. Voor de derde keer die dag – _niet dat hij het bijhoudt!_ – persen ze zich met z'n drieën op een bankje. Harry aan de binnenkant, Teddy in het midden en Draco stapt als laatste in. Een medewerker loopt langs en neemt de kaartjes van Harry aan waarna hij de beugel naar beneden klapt en dicht klikt. Draco kijkt naar Teddy die nog wel opgewonden probeert te doen maar steeds meer tegen Draco's arm aanzakt. Hij slaat zijn arm om de jongen heen om hem tegen wegglijden te behoeden. Zijn knokkels raken Harry's bovenarm. De Griffoendor schuift wat heen en weer en probeert net als Draco ruimte voor zijn benen te vinden. Uiteindelijk legt hij zijn arm op de rugleuning achter Teddy en Draco.  
Draco kijkt strak naar Teddy en is blij dat de wagentjes beginnen te rijden. Zodra ze harder gaan rijden, beseft hij dat door de centrifugerende werking van de attractie Harry steeds meer naar de buitenkant schuift. Draco voelt Harry's armspieren spannen tegen zíjn schouderbladen als de Griffoendor probeert zich af te zetten in een poging Teddy niet plat te drukken.  
Opgelucht voelt hij het karretje vaart minderen. Maar gelijk daarna beginnen ze opnieuw vooruit te rijden. Verbijsterd ontdekt hij op dat moment waarom dit de Rups is genoemd; vanuit de binnencirkel komt plotseling een zeil tevoorschijn dat in een boog over de rijdende wagentjes spant zodat de inzittenden als in een cocon omhult worden. In het schemer ziet hij vanuit zijn ooghoeken Harry opzij kijken naar Teddy. Het jongetje heeft amper iets gemerkt en doezelt weg in Draco's omarming.  
Hij voelt Harry naar zich toebuigen, zijn hand op Draco's schouder. "Slaapt hij nou?" fluistert hij en Draco voelt zijn warme adem over zijn wang strijken. Zonder nadenken draait hij zijn hoofd om antwoord te geven en zijn adem stokt als zijn lippen die van Harry raken. Abrupt trekt hij zijn hoofd terug en botst tegen de kap van de rups aan. "Ik …uh … ik geloof het wel," stamelt hij.  
Zijn ademhaling is net bedaard als hij vingers over zijn nek in zijn haar voelt glijden. Stokstijf blijft hij zitten, zijn hart klopt in zijn keel. Hij vergeet te ademen als hij voelt hoe Harry verder naar hem toe schuift. Zijn nagels dringen zich door de stof van zijn broek heen. _O machtige Morgana!_  
Onaangekondigd gaat opeens de kap omhoog. De wagentjes minderen vaart in de volgende rondjes terwijl Harry en Draco elkaar zwijgend aanstaren. De rups staat amper stil als ze beiden in actie komen. Draco tilt de halfslapende Teddy op en Harry verzamelt de tassen.  
Als ze weer op de straat staan, zegt Draco: "Laten we gaan, het is genoeg geweest voor Teddy." Tot zijn opluchting is de trilling in zijn stem nauwelijks hoorbaar.  
Harry knikt en zwijgend lopen ze door de menigte over het terrein naar de uitgang en vandaar terug naar het verlaten steegje.

Zelfs van de Viavia wordt Teddy nauwelijks wakker, ziet Harry. Zijn armpjes zijn van Draco's nek gegleden en zijn hoofd ligt tegen Draco's schouder genesteld.  
Zodra ze terug zijn, komt Andromeda naar buiten. "Volgens mij was het wel een succes?" vraagt ze geamuseerd na een blik op de vermoeide jongens. Als Harry en Draco beiden knikken, glimlacht ze breed.  
"Draco, zou jij alsjeblieft Teddy naar boven willen dragen en in bed leggen?"  
Harry kijkt Draco na als hij behoedzaam met het jongetje in zijn armen naar binnen loopt. Als hij zich omdraait, ontmoet hij Andromeda's ogen die hem onderzoekend aankijken. Enigszins oncomfortabel volgt hij haar naar binnen. Om haar blik te ontwijken, begint hij zijn rugzak uit te pakken.  
"Volgens mij hebben jullie hem flink verwend," klinkt het achter hem. Hij kijkt op met z'n handen vol knuffels en lacht. "Hoe kom je daar nou bij?"  
Andromeda pakt een knuffel op en strijkt glimlachend over het paarse pluche van een breed lachend aapje.  
"Dus de wapenstilstand pakte goed uit?" vraagt ze.  
"Ja, het ging wel," schokschoudert Harry en duikt opnieuw in de rugzak. Tussen de knuffels die hij nu te voorschijn haalt, ziet hij het zwarte hondje. "O ja!"  
Hij rommelt wat op de bodem van de tas tot hij het grijze wolfje vindt. Met beide knuffels in zijn handen draait hij zich om naar Andromeda en zegt eenvoudig: "Remi en Siri. Zal ik ze even naar boven brengen? Misschien wil Teddy ze wel hebben als hij wakker wordt."  
Andromeda knikt. Haar ogen glanzen verdacht.

Zachtjes loopt Harry de trap op, de knuffels in zijn hand. Boven aan de trap pauzeert hij bij het horen van een ongewoon geluid. Het lijkt wel alsof … Met ingehouden adem sluipt hij over de overloop naar Teddy's kamertje. Door de halfgeopende deur klinkt zacht gezang. Behoedzaam tuurt hij om het hoekje.  
In het midden van de kamer met het hoofdeinde onder de raamkozijn staat Teddy's bedje. Naast het witte ledikant staat Draco. In het schijnsel van de sterretjes op het plafond, heeft zijn haar iets etherisch. Het doet Harry denken aan een prentkaart van een aartsengel die hij ooit zag; met vleugels zo wit en zacht dat hij zich moest beheersen om niet met zijn vingers over de kaart te strijken. Alleen de blik van tante Petunia had hem hiervan weerhouden.  
Zo zacht als veren, denkt Harry gefascineerd. Z'n vingers tintelen en hij moet zichzelf eraan herinneren dat hij nu niet belemmerd zou worden door zijn tante.  
Draco's vingers strijken met hypnotiserende bewegingen over Teddy's zachtgroene haren. Zijn blik, ongewoon zacht, is aandachtig op het slapende jongetje gericht. En hij zingt. Draco zingt. Zijn lippen bewegen zachtjes op en neer.  
Harry luistert vol verbazing. Het liedje komt hem vaag bekend voor wat vreemd is omdat hij nauwelijks iets anders dan Dreuzelmuziek kent. Misschien heeft hij het Andromeda wel eens horen zingen, bedenkt hij.  
Hij blijft in de deuropening staan kijken en luistert terwijl Draco Teddy over zijn haren streelt en hij verbaasd zich opnieuw over de vele gezichten van Draco Malfidus.  
Hij is zo in gedachten dat hij te laat merkt dat Draco overeind is gekomen en zich nu omdraait om weg te lopen.

Eén moment staat Draco zichzelf toe zijn masker even af te leggen, zich niet realiserend dat er gedurende de dag al verschillende malen kleine barstjes in zijn verschenen. De zachtgroene haren glijden door zijn vingers en hij slikt verwoed maar het obstakel in zijn keel wil niet verdwijnen.  
Zo kwetsbaar en zacht, denkt hij. Als donzige kuikentjes en pasgeblazen glas. Als de vleugels van een net ontpopte vlinder en de eerste aarzelende zonnestralen op een vroege lentemorgen.  
~ 'Kuikentjes, Draco? Vlinders? Hoe poëtisch.'  
Het sarcastische stemmetje klinkt verdacht veel als Sneep. Hij schudt zijn hoofd en probeert het te negeren._  
~ '_Is dat de invloed van een dag in het gezelschap van de Uitverkorene?' vervolgt zijn inwendige Sneep. Draco snuift; zijn inwendige Sneep! Nog een geluk dat hij geen stemmen in zijn hoofd hoort die een inwendige Lucius weerspiegelen. Hij hoeft absoluut niet te weten wat zijn vader over de afgelopen middag te zeggen zou hebben.  
De onderbreking in zijn gedachtegang verhindert niet de herinnering aan een slaapliedje dat zijn oma altijd zong. Terwijl hij voorzichtig over Teddy's haartjes blijft strijken, ontsnappen de eerste aarzelende woorden aan zijn lippen.

_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine._

De woorden krijgen gezelschap van verlegen klanken en samen winnen ze gaandeweg aan kracht.

_You make me happy  
When skies are grey._

Zijn stem hapert even als herinneringen aan donkere dagen zijn gedachten vertroebelen maar hij duwt ze resoluut opzij. _Het is voorbij._  
De ironie van het feit dat hij daar Harry dankbaar voor moet zijn, ontgaat hem niet maar ook dat stuurt hij naar een donker hoekje van zijn brein.  
Hij richt zijn aandacht volledig op het kind dat ongemerkt een plaatsje in zijn leven veroverd heeft.  
~´En in je hart!´ roept die bemoeizuchtige stem weer.  
Met een knokkel strijkt hij zachtjes langs Teddy´s wang terwijl hij zachtjes blijft zingen. Steeds opnieuw dezelfde woorden want meer dan het refrein kan hij zich niet herinneren.  
Teddy´s ademhaling is rustig en regelmatig. Draco trekt nog een keer het lakentje glad, komt dan overeind en draait zich om. De aanblik van Harry tegen de deurpost doet hem verstijven._  
Salazar op een Hippogrief! Hoe lang staat hij daar al?_  
Hij voelt zijn oren prikken en zijn ademhaling versnellen.  
~ 'Vanaf de kuikentjes en vlinders waarschijnlijk,' ~ klinkt de spottende stem weer.  
Draco probeert tevergeefs zijn Malfidussneer op te plakken terwijl hij zijn benen de opdracht geeft er als de bliksem vandoor te gaan. Maar het lijkt wel alsof hij plotseling slachtoffer geworden is van een Petrificus Totalis.  
Een snelle blik overtuigd hem ervan dat Harry's toverstok nog in zijn broek zit. Een gedachte die hem niet echt helpt zijn zelfverzekerde houding terug te winnen.  
Zijn ogen verwijdden zich als Harry een stap naar voren doet.  
"Draco," begint hij. En het is alsof zijn naam Finite Incantatem betekent want ineens beginnen zijn benen te bewegen. _Lopen! Voorbij Potter, de trap af en naar buiten. Kom op, lopen!_  
Even lijkt het erop alsof hij deze gênante situatie kan ontvluchten maar op het moment dat hij zich langs Harry door de deuropening wil wringen, pakt die zijn arm beet. "Draco, wacht even."  
Alweer tintelt zijn huid onder de aanraking van die vingers. Wat is dat toch? Heeft Harry teveel met die Dreuzelverlichting gespeeld toen hij klein was? Dat zou in ieder geval zijn haar verklaren. Haastig rukt hij zijn arm los. "In Salazars naam, Potter," en het is een opluchting die naam weer uit te kunnen spuwen, "wat nu nog? Ik wil graag naar huis om al dat Dreuzelstof af te spoelen en normale kleding aan te trekken."  
"Jammer! En het is Harry."  
'Neem me niet kwalijk?" Draco fronst bij die onsamenhangende woorden.  
"Ik zei dat het jammer was, ze staan je goed."  
Draco voelt zijn onderkaak gevaarlijk zakken. Harry's ogen glijden van boven tot onder over hem heen en Draco komt plotseling tot de conclusie dat het maar goed is dat hij niet meer van die poffertjes gegeten heeft want die waren beslist niet helemaal in orde. In zijn buik voelt het erg onrustig.  
~ 'Die vlinders, Draco?' ~ Aargh, Sneep weer! Waar is die innerlijke Lucius als je hem nodig hebt? Draco recht zijn rug – de gênante vertoning bij het ledikant _bijna_ vergeten – en reageert hooghartig: "Natuurlijk, een Malfidus staat alles goed! Maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ik er een minuut langer in wil lopen dan noodzakelijk is."  
Harry kijkt hem onderzoekend aan en glimlacht dan flauwtjes. "Oké, ik wilde alleen maar zeggen dat ik het naar mijn zin gehad hebt, … Draco."  
Bij gebrek aan een antwoord, knikt hij en draait zich om. Hij is halverwege de overloop als Harry hem zachtjes naroept.  
"Hé Draco!"  
Hij draait zich om en kijkt de ander vragend aan.  
"Wel eens naar een Dreuzeldierentuin geweest?" vraagt Harry.  
Draco trekt een wenkbrauw op en schudt zijn hoofd.  
"Teddy ook nog niet. Dat vindt hij vast geweldig, denk je ook niet?"  
De Griffoendor grinnikt. Draco grijnst terug en terwijl hij omdraait en naar de trap loopt, roept hij over zijn schouder: "Volgende week dan en vergeet niet je zakdoek mee te nemen!"

**_Einde_**

**  
A/N: **Ik ben heel benieuwd wat jullie er van vinden. Ik heb een vaag idee voor een vervolg dus wie weet bij genoeg animo … xD Review please * puppydogeyes* ;)

**Credits: **Het oubollige kermislied is ergens uit 1975 en heet 'Naar de Kermis' van Ronnie Tobers & Ciska Peters xD  
'You are my sunshine' stamt ergens uit 1939 en is honderden keren opgenomen door even zoveel artiesten maar is geschreven door Jimmie Davis.


End file.
